The present invention is in the field of systems, methods, and computer program products for social network based Wi-Fi (wireless fidelity) connectivity.
The implementation and utilization of wireless computer networks are growing at a tremendous rate as computer (and other device) users become more and more mobile. Wi-Fi networks, in particular, have seen a surge in consumer use and have become a widely utilized standard for wireless networking Wi-Fi networks operate according to Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.12 standard, which is supported by most hardware vendors.